


O Canada - Part 4

by Billsanddavid



Series: O Canada [3]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	O Canada - Part 4

David collected more wood for the fire from the bucket and placed it into the hot coals. He used the fire poker to get the flames started again and sat for a few minutes to make sure it didn’t go out.   
'Should get warmer now Bill' he said turning around to look at Billie. A smile crept across his face.   
She looked angelic, her blonde hair sprawled across her pillow like a halo. Her mouth had fallen slightly open and she was snoring softly. Only she could fall asleep right after he had pretty much confessed his love for her, he thought. He walked back to the bed and climbed in beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her body in to his.   
'Goodnight Billie Piper' he said, leaving a kiss on her temple.   
———  
Billie woke startled. The sun was beaming through the now open curtains. It was obviously at least mid morning. She looked out the door to the balcony and could see the snowflakes falling and settling on the out door furniture. Billie sat up and looked around, the evidence of last night was scattered across the suite - empty wine bottles, wine glasses, half eaten trays of snack foods. She rubbed her palms in to her eyes and then noticed a note sitting on the bed next to her.   
B,   
Had to go do some pick up shoots.  
I’ve asked the concierge to bring a key to your room up for you and ordered you breakfast. Room service should deliver it at 11am. If they woke you up before you got to read this, I’m sorry.  
DON’T clean up, I’ll do it when I get back.  
Love Dave.   
Ps. Have a shower, put on something warm. I’ll see you at 5pm.   
Billie smiled and looked up the clock, it was 10.45am. He had guessed well as to what time she would wake up. Billie pulled her hair into a high bun and threw on a dressing gown. He’d told her not to clean up, but she was going to anyway. Life as a wife and mother of two meant she was constantly tidying and it gave her a welcomed distraction from whatever might be on her mind. Today, she had a lot on her mind.   
After eating what was possibly the biggest breakfast ever - bacon, eggs, sausage, has browns, friend tomato’s and mushrooms, fruit, yoghurt and muesli and tea - Billie headed back to her room for a shower and to find something suitable to wear.   
———  
David looked down at the watch on his wrist, 4pm. He was supposed to have today off but there were some pick up shots which needed to be filmed so he was called in. He knew where he’d much rather be today. But he was very much looking forward to tonight because he had something special planned.   
Billie had never been the romantic type but he knew that there was always something between them. An unspoken love and desire. Something neither of them acted on. He was never really sure why though, it could have been fear? Fear that it would ruin their friendship? Or that a lot of the time they were both in relationships with other people, although that hadn’t exactly hindered last nights behaviour.  
Whatever it was, David was happy that it was finally said. Now he just needed to prove it.   
———  
Billie was pulling on a jumper when she heard a knock at the door of her room. She smiled, 5pm.   
'Come in, it's open' Billie yelled from the bathroom.   
David walked through the door of the room and sat down on the lounge. ‘Hey Bills, just me. You nearly ready?’.  
'Yeah' Billie said, entering the lounge room. 'So Mr Tennant, where are we going?'.   
'Now that would ruin the surprise' David said holding up a tie and smirking.   
'What's that for?' Billie asked confused.   
'So as to not ruin the surprise, turn around'.   
Billie turned around and David walked up behind her. He ran his hands down her upper arms and then lifted the tie over her head. Billie shivered, the warmth of his breath hitting the back of her neck. David pulled the tie over her eyes and made a small knot at the back.   
'Can you see?' he asked.   
'No but you're ruining my eyeliner' she joked.   
'You'll still be beautiful'.   
David turned her around and looked her over. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans a knitted jumper, but no shoes or jacket.   
'You're not dressed?' he asked.   
'Well I came out here with the intention of finishing dressing but then I was so rudely interrupted and blindfolded and while I'm usually all up for that, I don't think I'd like to go outside like this.' she said cheekily.   
David grabbed her jacket and scarf from the lounge and helped her put them on.   
'Shoes?' he asked.   
'By the lounge, black boots' Billie said, pointing at the kitchen. David giggled softly to himself. He found the pair of black knee high leather boots and helped her pull them on.   
———  
It had been an interested walk from Billie’s room to the lift and then out to the front of the hotel. Billie had complained the entire time about how she was embarrassed about being blindfolded in public, saying she could have just closed her eyes when she got outside. David insisted that she would have cheated and peeked. He was right.   
They were standing on the footpath in front of the hotel when David finally let Billie take off the blindfold. She blinked, adjusting to the light and took in the sight around her. It had been snowing all day and the streets were covered, shining white. Billie smiled noticing a enclosed carriage that was being pulled by two large Clydesdale horses.  
'Ms Piper?' David said holding out a hand for Billie. Billie smiled and placed her hand flat in David's. The carriage driver smiled at them both and opened the door. The carriage was completely enclosed except for windows on either side so that they could both look out.   
'This is amazing' Billie smiled. 'Thank you'.   
'Thank you' David said back. 'I'm glad you came'.   
'So where are we going?' Billie said excitedly.   
'Spoliers' David said laughing, throwing a fur blanket over their laps as the carriage started down the road.


End file.
